jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden
Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Wander Over Yonder - The Hero is an upcoming crossover to be made by Ren the God of Humor and Tigerman531. Plot: Wander, Sylvia and the team must help a knight save a princess from a dragon king. But this so-called hero doesn't seem to know what he's doing. And there may be more to this tale then the team realizes... Trivia: *Aqua comments on how Drakor and Demurra are just like her and Jeffrey. *Fluttershy, Xion, Tammy, DJ, Lily and Discord go with Sylvia down the other path. *DJ's sarcasm is shown in this episode. Scenes Which path? *Bradley: You poor silly stupid sidekick. That way is clearly a trap. *in front of a more hazardous path* THIS is the correct path! *DJ: *to himself quietly* Oh, brother. *Fluttershy: *gulps* Do we really have to go in there? *Jeffrey: Hm... *Sylvia: Are you flarpen serious?! *Bradley: *pats Sylvia's head* Easy girl! I know the danger spooks dumb beasts like you. *DJ: *mutters to himself quietly* We're not dumb! *Sylvia: You have no idea what you're doing, do you? *Bradley: *holds out a carrot* Oooh! Tasty carrot. *Scamper: *to Blaze and DJ* Yep. He doesn't know what he's doing. *Sylvia: *Sighs* Guys? Keep an eye on this fool. *Wander: *sticks an eye out* *DJ: ...? Me? Go through that? Forget it! *Fluttershy: Me either! It's too scary!! *Discord: If Fluttershy isn't going, neither am i. *Xion: *smiles and pet's DJ* I'll stay with you DJ. *Tammy: Me too. *DJ: *smiles and purrs* Thank you. *Baby Lily: *whimpers* I don't wanna go down that path! *Alexis: *smiles* It's okay, sweetie. *Jaden: *smiles* We'll leave you here with your cousin until we get back. *Xion: *smiles* *Baby Lily: Thank you, mommy. Daddy. *Alexis: You be good, Lily. *Jaden: And keep an eye on your cousin while we're gone, Xion. *Xion: I will. *Alexis: *passes Baby Lily to Xion* *Bradley: *puts the carrot in Sylvia's mouth and pets her head* That a girl! *DJ: *rolls his eyes* *Bradley: Onward sidekicks! *(The team runs down the path) *DJ: *watches them leave* ... Sword of Destiny *Bradley: *pushes Wander out of the way* Come on! It's like you haven't even read the prophocey! *Alexis: Please. I'd rather read "War and Peace" than your stupid prophocey. *Spike: No kidding. *(Bradley tries to pull the sword out, but it wouldn't even budge) *Bradley: Stupid thing must be broken. *Jeffrey: *manages to pull the sword out* No. It's working just fine. *Xion: Nice job, Daddy! *Aqua: *smiles* This makes you a hero, dear. *kisses his cheek* For my hero. *Jeffrey: *smiles and blushes* *Bradley: HEY!!! I'm supposed to be the one who pulls the sword out!!! *Jeffrey: ...Whatever, dude. *shrugs and puts the sword back* You wanna break your arms? Go for it. *walks away feeling annoyed by Bradley* Lily makes a laugh *Bradley: All I wanna do, is save my one true love, and have everyone know how great a hero I am. *Shows a page in the book depicting him being victorious* Just like the prophecy says! *Breaking down* And you're ruining it, you're ruining it, you're ruining it!! *Baby Lily: *holds out her pacifier* Hewe. You need this mowe than me. *Jeffrey: ...! *snickers, then laughs* *Jaden: *laughs* That's my girl!!! *Midna: *laughs* * Alexis: *giggles, than laughs hard* *Aqua: *laughs* *Xion: *laughing* My cousin's got a sense of humor! * Discord: *laughs* * Tammy: *rolls on the floor laughing* *DJ: *laughs and sheds some tears* *Beetles: *laughs* Smart kid! *Rainbow Dash: *laughs* *Jesse: *laughing hard* *Bradley: Stop laughing!!! *Midna: *laughs more* *(The team members ignore Bradley as they laugh to Lily's joke) *Jeffrey: *laughs* Like i said, she's like you, bro. Demurra *Aqua: *smiles* Awwwwwwww. Isn't that sweet dear? They're just like us. *Jeffrey: *blushes* Yeah. *Jaden: *smiles* Another Beauty and the Beast pairing. *Jeffrey: *smiles* *Demurra: Seriously Bradley?! This again?! *to the team* I'm sorry. Did he drag you all on some crazy rescue mission? *(Wander and Sylvia just nod) *Jeffrey: Yep. *Jaden: Pretty much. *(Demurra has the guards set the team and Bradley free) *Bradley: It's not a crazy mission! *shows the book* The prophecy foretold! *Demurra: Prophecy? You mean like your diary from when we were what, 15? *DJ: *smirks* Called it. *high-fives Scamper* *Tammy: *snickers* That loser has a diary? *Xion: *giggles* Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Wander Over Yonder episodes